


The Christmas Problem Part 2

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [6]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mall Jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: The 4 get put in mall jail for something they didn't do, but been framed





	The Christmas Problem Part 2

Bella, Sophie, Sawyer and Newt walked with security. The guard said, "In here." They walked in and turned and were locked in the bars of the mall. Sophie said, "No puedo creer que nos ponemos aquí cuando no hicimos nada. No tiene ningún sentido puta. Es una semana antes de Navidad y estamos aquí. No puedo creer que sea que pasó. Uf chupa bolas de burro y estoy enojado como el infierno. Esto es una mierda, pero sé que tengo que salir de aquí." Bella said, "Sophie calm down it may just be a misunderstanding...... dammit Newt you stole money?" Sawyer said, "I did too." Sophie said, "Why are we in here then?" Bella said, "I don't know but we need to get out soon, I'll call my mom." Sophie said, "Ok." Bella got off the phone, "She doesn't know why we got framed for doing something we didn't do but she knows that we'll be out sometime today." Sophie said, "Now the day is ruined." Bella eyes shot up, "Why do you say that babe?" Sophie said, "I don't know." Sophie rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Bella said, "I can't believe we are in here." Security showed up, "You two girls can come out." The girls held hands and left.   
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
